This invention relates generally to a method and system for returning lost items, more particularly to a method and system for retrieval of lost personal items.
Keys and other valuable personal items are often inadvertently left behind or lost without an easy way to return such items to their rightful owner, even when the finder of such items has full intention of returning such items. Tags or other information giving one""s personal information such as a phone number or an address is an obvious means of enabling the return of lost goods, but at the cost of one""s privacy and potentially at the cost of one""s safety. Unfortunately, the finders of lost goods are not always well intentioned and could conceivably stalk and even cause further losses by robbing your home or vehicle. Likewise, the finder of such lost items may not necessarily want to divulge their information for personal safety, privacy or modesty reasons. Thus, a need exists for a system and method that enables the return of lost objects that could at least give the owner the option to remain anonymous.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a system for identifying and restoring an object to an owner who has lost the object comprises a tag that is affixed to the object that includes a pre-assigned identification number associated with the owner and a toll-free telephone number or website, a call or information center that contacts the owner in response to a call or email to the toll-free telephone number or web site receiving the pre-assigned identification number from a finder and enabling the owner to receive information regarding the object and the finder after entering an owner personal identification number.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method of identifying and restoring an object to an owner who has lost the object comprises the steps of affixing a pre-assigned identification number associated with the owner and a toll-free telephone number or website to the object. An information center is provided that contacts the owner in response to receiving the pre-assigned identification number from a finder and enables the owner to receive information regarding the object and the finder after entering an owner personal identification number with the information center.